ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Demi Lovato's Daring Journey
This Page is For Demi Lovato's Daring Journey Which is The Video Game and Theaterical Release that Stars Demi Lovato and You Disney and Non-Disney Characters Like You Never See Them Before. The Video Game Version Will Be Release on PS2, PS3 & XBOX 360. Both Versions of Demi Lovato's Daring Journey Has Many Languages Like Englsh, Japanese, French, Spanish, Danish, Swedish, German, Chinese and More. It Would Be Called Kingdom Hearts: Demi Lovato and Her Friends, Spinoff to The Kingdom Hearts Series. The Musc Will Be Arranged by Yoko Shimomura and Performed by The Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra. Plot Demi Lovato and Her Friends Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pluto, Cow, Chicken, Candace Flynn and The Fireside Girl Go on a Adventure and Meet Many Disney, Nicktoons, Warner Bros and Other Characters and Face to Face Many Villains. Soundtracks Sonny with a Chance *"So Far, So Great" - Demi Lovato Fantasia *"The Sorcerer's Apprentice" - Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra *"Night on Blad Mountain" - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra Fantasia 2000 *"Carnival of the Animals" - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Ochestra *"Pomp and Circumstance - Marches 1,2, 3 & 4 "- The Tokyo PhilharMonic *"Firebird Suite" - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Dumbo *"Casey Jr " "*Pink Elephants on Parade " *"When I See the Elephant Fly " Song of the South How do You Do? Laughing Place - Brer Rabbit Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Demi Lovato Cinderella The Work Song So This is Love Sleeping Beauty Once Upon a Dream Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room The Tiki Tiki Tiki Room 1964 New York's World Fair There's a Great Beautiful Tomorrow It's a Small World The Jungle Book I Wanna Be Like You Trust in Me Winnie the Pooh Winnie the Pooh The Wonderful Things About Tiggers Rumbly in My Tumbly Hip Hip Pooh-Ray The Rescuers Tomorrow is Another Day Muppet Movies The Rainbow Connection Moving Right Along Hey a Movie The Fox and the Hound Best of Friends Tron Only Solutions - Demi Lovato and the Fireside Girls Spaceship Earth Tomorrow's Child - Demi Lovato, Chicke, The Children's Chrous and The Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra Horizons New Horizons Tokyo Disneyland Tokyo Disneyland is Your Land Make a Wish Disney Carnivale The Dream Goes On - Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens and Disney Chorus Captain EO Were are Here to Change the World - Demi Lovato Star Tours Star War Theme - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra The Droid Rooms - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Who Frammed Roger Rabbit Hungarian Rhapsody The Merry Go Round Broke Down - Roger Rabbit Smile Da Ya Smile - Demi, Cow, Huey, Dewey and Loiue The Merry Go Round Broke (Instrumental Reprise) - Masaak Suzki (Organist) The Little Mermaid Part of Your World - Ariel Under the Sea - Sebastian, Demi, SpongeBob and Patrick Aladdin Arabian Nights Friend Like Me The Nightmare Before Christmas This is Halloween What This? Kidnap the Sandy Claws Oogie Boogie's Song Tokyo Disneyland 10 Anniversay Castle Show: It's Magical! Join In It's Magical The Color Song Tokyo Disneyland 15 Anniversary Castle Show: Viva Magic It All Started by a Mouse Tokyo DisneySea Tokyo DisneySea Theme Song Port Paradiso Theme Song American Waterfront Theme Song Port Discovery Theme Song Lost River Delta Theme Song Arabain Coast Theme Song Mermaid Lagoon Theme Song Mysterious Island Theme Song StormRider Suite - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra The Magic Lamp Theater Suite - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Orchestra Journey to the Center of The Earth Suite - The Tokyo PhilharMonic Lilo and Stitch '' Aloha E Komo Mai'' '' Hawiiain Rollercoast Ride'' Pirates of The Caribbean Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) Phantom Manor Grim Grinning Ghosts - The Graveyard Ghosts TinkerBell Movies Fly to Your Heart - Selena Gomez, Chip and Dale Gift of A Friend - Demi Lovato Others Food, Glorious Food Do You Believe in Magic Triva Sora and Goofy Also Appear, But They Don't Speak. Demi and Chicken Find a Lucky Coin